Mega Tsunami 3-D
Mega Tsunami 3-D Running Time: 2 Hours & 25 Minutes Rated: PG-13 (Disaster Scenes, Action Violence) Music Composer: Hans Zimmer Director: Steven Spielberg About the Film In this Summer's disaster Movie, a Volcanic Island erupts triggering the flank collapse of La Palma near West Africa forming a 30-70ft Mega Tsunami that will flood the USA's East Coast from Boston to Miami. A 35 year-old Navy Rescuer, his 34 year-old Wife and his 18 year-old Daughter must journey from New York City to Orlando, Florida so he can rescue his 17 year-old Son & his 65 year-old Father. Plus just as the Mega Disaster is over, it's just getting started. Prologue In 2004 Cast Tobey Maguire: Matt Walker Emma Watson: Karen Walker Briana Banks: Laura Walker Teaser Trailer (Universal Pictures logo) (DreamWorks Pictures logo) (A view of Manhattan Island on a hot May afternoon) Where will you be... (A view of Downtown Miami, Florida) (A 35 year-old Navy Rescuer picks up his 17 year-old Son from High School) Who will you be with... (The 34 year-old Female Bodybuilder did some weight-lifting at sunrise) When everything... (La Palma's Volcano starts erupting) Washes away (He and his Son saw a 25ft Tsunami take out the Bridge near the Jersey Shore) (Another Scene shows a small earthquake 4.0 strikes Atlantic City) Matt Walker: 'Everybody get down!' (Then the tall building on the edge of the ocean collapses into the water) Next Summer... (A 50ft Mega Tsunami hits New York City) (The helicopter takes off from the damaged United Nations building as the wave floods it) (The Manhattan Bridge breaks in two) John Walker: (He announces on the Air and broadcasted Worldwide) 'I can't promise you that if the Mega Tsunami will strike Florida, but you need to get everyone out now' (Madrid, Spain gets struck by the 75ft Mega Tsunami flooding the Metro area) John Walker: (A view of Downtown Miami getting flooded by the 100ft Mega Tsunami) 'Because of what happened on the USA's East Coast...you will feel it west of the central states' (Myrtle Beach gets struck by 3 small Tsunamis by damaging hotel buildings) (Then the main title appears) MEGA TSUNAMI Theater Trailer (Universal Pictures logo) DreamWorks Pictures logo) (It starts with a 18 year-old Female recovering from the impact and she sees the 50ft Mega Tsunami already flooding the Midtown Manhattan area) (Then a Helicopter shows up with a 35 year-old Navy Rescuer named Matt) Matt Walker: 'Just give me your hand and I'll pull you up' (She runs from the crumbling brick building and got on the helicopter with seconds to spare and they flew to safety as the Wave floods the United Nations Building) Matt Walker: 'Are you all right?' Karen Walker: 'Yes' On Memorial Day Weekend (La Palma Island erupts causing the huge flank to collapse into the Atlantic Ocean) John Walker: 'People need to know that the Tsunami threat isn't over, we're gonna get hit again and it's going to be a Mega Tsunami in Florida' (A clip shows the Tsunami hitting Washington D.C) Matt Walker: 'Oh my god' Laura Walker: 'We knew this day would come' (Myrtle Beach gets hit by 3 small Tsunamis) John Walker: 'The large flank will collapse into the ocean triggering a Mega Tsunami that will hit the USA's East Coast...and you will feel it on the Central US' When everything washes away... (A 50ft Mega Tsunami strikes New York City) Atlantic City gets shaken by a 4.0 Earthquake) Where will you be... (Matt dives into the flooded SeaWorld area to rescue his 18 year-old Son) Matt Walker: 'I'm gonna get you out' Tommy Walker: 'Ok, just hurry' Who will you be with (The Bridge in Miami collapses) (Boston is flooded after the Tsunami struck Downtown) John Walker: 'I cannot promise you this, but you need to get everyone out of Florida. Because if you can't...may god be with us all' (A large squad of Boats are heading to safety from Downtown Miami when the 100ft Mega Tsunami closes in) Matt Walker: 'Everyone hold on, we gotta get above the wave before it crests' (A tiny boat is flipped and as Matt moves at full throttle to get above the wave, the wave approaches Miami Beach) MEGA TSUNAMI Experience the disaster in 3-D Rated: PG-13 Category:Action/Adventure Category:Universal Pictures Category:Dreamworks Pictures Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Disaster films Category:Drama Category:Fiction Category:Tsunami Category:Science Fiction